


Revelations

by Twilightrider



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I am really sorry about this, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Saki Miyu. You are 18 years old. You attend Akademi High School. You never thought this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this at 2 AM so I apologize if the grammar is weird in some places. This is not beta'd. 
> 
> This is somewhat of a character study, so I hope whoever reads this enjoys? I know I'm going to hell for this.

You knew today was going to be a bad one.

You just didn't know how bad it was really going to be.

-

You didn't sleep well last night. Nightmares haunted you in your sleep, the previous day Kokona having almost told you what was wrong. What she was going through. You knew, her fixation on Senpai stemmed from the bits and pieces she had revealed. He was the perfect man who could take Kokona away. From what exactly, you had no real solid proof... but you had your suspicions. Of Kokona perhaps waking up in the middle of the night crying. Physical, mental, perhaps even sexual abuse having grown increasingly common from her father. That is, what you thought at least.

You know you cannot push Kokona too hard. Forcing her to reveal what her father does to her, would not only push her further away but perhaps push her into a corner she would not be able to get out of. All you can do is provide support.

So that is what you do.

-

Yan-chan had surprised you for the second time this week, in the early morning before school today.

Yesterday after school she had quite frankly, spoken to you for the second time you could remember, asking if there was anything she could do to help you. In your surprise at Yan-chan speaking to anyone voluntarily, especially to you, you accidentally told her about your missing bra. The one you had been looking around the school for hours last Friday before being told to leave by the faculty.

Without so much as a word goodbye, Yan-chan had left to search for your bra.

You didn't think she would find it, or bring it back to you. You had worried she would use it as a form of blackmail against you, however worry for Kokona had outweighed your worry of your reputation at that point and thus you had decided to block out any thought of Yan-chan or your bra.

Hence, why you were surprised for the second time when Yan-chan not only walked up to you in the morning with your bra in possession, but gave it back for nothing in return.

She left again without saying a word, just waving goodbye with a knowing smile. It seemed like a sincerely smile, one that you could trust. It seemed like she had only wanted to help you out for the sake of being kind after all.

You liked Yan-chan, and would return the favour whenever you could.

-

School was boring, like always. The routine of classes provided you comfort in knowing what would happen, but the lack of an appealing lesson turned your mind onto auto pilot, methodically doing the work you probably wouldn't remember tomorrow and allowing you to think about other topics.

Unfortunately, whenever you tried to think of gossip around the school or upcoming plans you had, your thoughts soured as they all lead back to Kokona. Worry for your friend made your thoughts uncomfortable, as the more you thought about what could possible be happening to her behind closed doors, the worse you thought it was.

The thoughts kept pounding at you, each thought being tainted more and more until it is unbearable.

You shift your mind off of auto pilot and focus on your work, hoping to calm yourself. It works somewhat, you manage to make it to lunch without another thought on the subject, but it stays there in the back of your mind.

-

Lunch is the usual affair. You stand around in a circle talking with your friends. New rumours about fellow students fill your mind and you temporarily forget about your worry. By the time lunch has ended your mood has improved considerably and your worries for Kokona have been pushed back into your mind.

For now.

-

The end of school had finally come. As soon as the bell rings for all students to be dismissed, you go down to your locker to grab what you need for homework and rearrange your bags.

Before you finish however, Yan-chan walks up to you asking for a favour. She says she has something cool to show you that she found in the school. You almost refuse until you realize it would be rude to say no to such a trivial request. Especially when she went through the effort to find your bra for you.

So you follow her.

It isn't until she brings you to an almost completely empty room, aside from a black box used to carry musical instruments, do you realize something isn't completely right.

You barely make out half of the question you ask Yan-chan when you hear the door shutting behind you and a sharp stabbing pain is in your neck. Your eyes go wide before your vision begins to darken. You suddenly can't move. You register the sensation of falling, before everything goes black.

-

You wake up in darkness.

As you wake from unconsciousness, you vaguely feel restrained. As you regain more of your senses you come to realize that you tied to a chair.

You are terrified, your mind is blank. You cannot remember what led you to this situation, you are running on adrenaline. Desperately trying to move, to break slip out of the rope currently binding you. You are so focused on trying to escape you vaguely register the door to your right opening. It isn't until you hear the distinct closing of said door that you look up and are face to face with your captor.

  
It's Yan-chan.

-

You scream at her, demanding an explanation. You are scared. You are angry. You redouble your efforts to escape, however it is futile. She watches you from a few feet away. You couldn't make out the small smile on her face earlier, but as your eyes have further adjusted to the dark you can see it clearly now.

She does not respond to your questions, but as you begin realize how real the situation is you start to despair. This she responds to, as you feebly try to move, to escape, to reach any sort of freedom you begin to cry soft tears. You think of your family, and of Kokona. You have no idea what Yan-chan will do but somewhere deep inside you know you will not be the same.

So you finally cry, sobbing as the life you once knew slowly slips from your grasp the closer Yan-chan steps. She pretends to comfort you, saying that you will be better once she is done with you. When you have been molded into what she requires of you.

She is whispering soft, empty apologizes in your ear as you watch her bring out a tool, one you have never seen before. It is mere seconds after doing so that you close your eyes and all you feel is _pain._

-

You can't think about much after that. You don't know how long she tortured you, nor what time it is but neither could you figure it out. Your thoughts constantly shift, from fearing for your life to pure pain. Even when she is gone you are not safe from her.

You manage to fall asleep sometime in the night.

You dream of warm black hair and a small cruel smile, destroying your home, killing your family.

You wake in cold sweat, unable to distinguish between the dream and what the future may hold.

-

It is the second time she has appeared, and you know you are doomed.

She does it longer this time. Takes her sweet time. After what seemed like the tenth hour, you could not think. You could not speak. There was only _pain pain pain._

 -

Your mind was like a broken record.

In the dark and chilled basement you scream as she fills your vision once again and all you know is _stop stop stop._

-

She has won.

You are done.

You would do anything for her. Anything to be free. She has broken you, you are nothing now.

The only freedom you will feel now is the sweet taste of death.

You will do as she asks.

She has burned it into your brain, seared it, branded it into your very being that you are hers.

She wants you to kill Kokona.

You would have, at one point fought valiantly against doing such a thing.

Now you know, you are pathetic. You are nothing. You are useless without Yan-chan. You will fulfil the one duty that Yan-chan requires of you. Your reward is the freedom you wish.

Kokona's death, followed closely by your own, is finally near.

You smile at the thought.


End file.
